Mary Jane Watson (Earth-616)
Mary Jane in Spider-Man 2 Mary Jane in "Spider-man 3" Mary Jane in TV shows and cartoons In the Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Mary Jane Watson first meets a 19-year-old Peter Parker in "The Return of the Spider-Slayers" (Season #1 Ep #4). Mary Jane supplants Debra Whitman and Felicia Hardy as his primary love interest. She was played by Sara Ballantine. She is last seen in Season #3 Episode 41, "Turning Point," in which the Green Goblin discovers Spider-Man's true identity. In a nod to "The Night Gwen Stacy Died", he takes her to the George Washington Bridge where she falls into a dimensional portal created by his stolen time dilation accelerator. In season 4, a clone of Mary Jane created by Miles Warren appears, and she and Peter marry in the first episode of Season 5. Later, her true nature is revealed and she (and a clone of Hydro-Man) dissolve due to their unstable cellular structure. The true Mary Jane is never seen again in this series, but is shown to have been reunited with and married to Peter in the sequel, Spider-Man Unlimited. Jennifer Hale provided her voice. It was never revealed how she returned. Mary Jane also appeared in MTV's Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (where she was voiced by Lisa Loeb), taking place shortly after the events of the first live-action movie. In the Tokusatsu version of Spider-Man, Mary Jane Watson was called Hitomi Sakuma (played by Rika Miura). Mary Jane in literature Romance novelist Judith O'Brien wrote two novels featuring a teenage Mary-Jane. It featured illustrations by Mike Mayhew. It doesn't fit into any of the comics' continuity, although it claims to be 'inspired' by Ultimate Spider-Man. The first novel is a basic retelling of the origin story from Mary-Jane's point of view. She is depicted as a shy, insecure girl who knew Peter Parker from elementary school. She deals with such teen topics like anorexia and peer pressure. At a field trip to Osborn Industries, Peter is bitten by a spider, which grants him powers. It is later revealed that Norman Osborn had injected a super drug known as OZ into the spider, which he later uses as a sports drink which he sells to Mary Jane's classmates. (The use of OZ is the only real connection to Ultimate, but even that is drastically different from the way its portrayed in the original comics.) As Peter suits up to become Spider-Man (his origin with Uncle Ben is made apparent but off screen), Mary Jane sets out to expose Norman with the help of Peter. The novel was successful with teenage girls who weren't familiar with the comics, but was met with criticism from the core fans due to what they considered mischaracterization of some of the characters (most notably Harry Osborn, who is portrayed as somewhat of a punk who manipulates Peter into doing his homework while treating him horribly) and its fooling around with continuity. A sequel, Mary Jane 2 was later published. This one dealt with the continuing relationship of Peter and Mary Jane, and the emergence of new girl Gwen Stacy. In this continuity, Gwen is an 'ugly duckling' who Mary-Jane gives a 'makeover'. However, Gwen soon has feelings for Pete. Harry Osborn reappears and is made more sympathetic than he was in the previous novel; with his father in jail, he is now poor and has to live without a life of luxury. Action Figures and Dolls *An action figure of Mary Jane was released based on her appearance in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. *A 6-inch scale action figure and a 12-inch scale doll of Mary Jane were released to coincide with the 2002 Spider-Man film. Both were based on the likeness of Kirsten Dunst and wore the Asian-inspired red dress she wore in the film. These figures were released by Toy Biz. *A Barbie version of Mary Jane was released by Mattel in 2005. The doll's clothing was based on the wedding gown she wore in Amazing Spider-Man Annual #21, 1987. *Mary Jane was included in a two-pack with Peter Parker in Art Asylum's Minimates small-scale figure series. This set was a convention exclusive. *Art Asylum produced a full-body statuette of Mary Jane based on her appearance in the early 1970's, identical except for its paint application to a simultaneously-released statue of Gwen Stacy. *Moore Collectibles produced an 8-inch bust (actually from the knees up, nearly a full statue) of Mary Jane based on her first full appearance. | Notes = | Trivia = * Actress Kirsten Dunst portrays Mary-Jane in the feature films directed by Sam Raimi * Actress Sara Ballantine provided the voice of Mary-Jane in the FOX Kids animated Spider-Man series of 1994-1998 * Singer/songwriter Lisa Loeb provided the voice of Mary-Jane in the MTV animated Spider-Man series of 2003 *Mary Jane has used her fashion design and sewing skills on many occasions to make and repair Spider-Man's costumes. *She designed the Hornet, Prodigy, and Ricochet costumes. *She is usually the person who provides first aid when he is injured. *On one occasion, she was possessed by Red Sonja and battled Kulan Gath, but she has no memory of those events''Marvel Team-Up'' #79 *She once borrowed Iron Man's old armor temporarily. | Links = *SpiderFan.org - Characters: Mary Jane Watson-Parker *Marvel Directory: Mary-Jane Watson *A detailed analysis of the growth of the relationship between Spider-Man and Mary Jane *The Women of Marvel Comics MJ Page }} Category:Characters in Film Category:Good Characters Category:Copy Edit